


Jamais Vu

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 27 year old with a 14 year old, Age Difference, Air Nomads (Avatar), Double Agents, Earth Kingdom (Avatar), F/M, Fire Nation (Avatar), Fire Nation Royal Family, Firebending & Firebenders, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Hakoda (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Hama is super creepy, Implied/Referenced Torture, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Older Man/Younger Woman, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Southern Water Tribe, Spies & Secret Agents, Stubborn Katara (Avatar), Swearing, Water Tribe(s) (Avatar), Waterbending & Waterbenders, Zhao (Avatar) Is An Asshole, underage marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You are not the first water bender in your family."After the events of the "Southron Raiders" Katara and Sokka tell Aang to fly them to the Earth Kingdom city of Chilong. There they are supposed to find a place to stay, but instead, they find clues, secrets long hidden by their family, and a person who just might turn the tide of the war.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Katara, Zuko/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I am merely adding onto an already existing and beautiful universe.

Another warning before the story starts.  
I DO NOT OWN AVATAR OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR ELRI, THUY, LEI, AND XIAOMIN. EVERYTHING BELONGS TO MICHAEL DI MARTINO AND BRIAN KONIETZKO. I OWN NOTHING! Love you all and happy reading. Please head all of the warnings, this story gets dark, really dark. I love all of these characters. Please respect them, me, and each other.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender and please look at the tags.

Katara looked out at the open water, watching as the sunset gently beyond the horizon. Appa flew overhead and landed behind her as she dragged her feet in the water. 

“Katara! Are you okay?” Aang asked running over from where he had gotten off of his flying bison. Zuko walked behind him lagging behind watching the scene. 

“I’m doing fine,” Katara said not looking at Aang. 

“Zuko told me what you did.” Aang brought a hand up to his head, “Or what you didn’t do, I guess.” 

“I wanted to do it. I wanted to take out all my anger at him, but I couldn’t. I don’t if it’s because I’m too weak to do it, or strong enough not to.” Katara closed her eyes not wanting to look at anything. 

“You did the right thing,” Aang told her, “Forgiveness is the first step you have to take to begin healing.”

“But I didn’t forgive him,” Katara insisted, “I’ll never forgive him.” She paused and looked up at Zuko with apologetic eyes, “But I am ready to forgive you.”

Katara hugged Zuko tight and he in turn brought his hands to her waist to hug her back. 

She broke the hug and walked off. The two boys watched as she walked away toward the others. 

“You were right about what Katara needed,” Zuko spoke, “Violence wasn’t the answer.”

“It never is.” 

“Then I have a question for you. What are you going to do when you face my father?”

Aang looked at Zuko conflicted. 

“You don’t have to tell me, but you need to decide, are your principals, or the safety of the world more important.” Zuko turned and walked away to follow Katara.

Zuko walked up just as Sokka started saying something. 

“Before we separated, dad gave me this letter. I forgot about it until now. He said that if we ever need a place to stay away from the Fire Nation, to go here.” Sokka held out a letter to Katara who took it and broke the seal. 

Katara briefly scanned over it before starting to read, “‘ _ Dear Hakoda, This is the last letter I will be able to send for a while. The Fire Lord has moved us closer to his base of operations. I can’t tell you exactly where I’m sorry. Go to the city of Chilong. Do you remember the song of the falling ice, you must sing that song as you enter the inn on the west side of town. Remember to sing the version we know, no other.’ _ ” Katara looked up, “Should we really be reading this, this sounds like it’s something important?” 

Sokka raised an eyebrow at his sister, “Our dad is involved with someone who is being moved by the Fire Lord, I certainly want to know why.”

Katara sighed and nodded, “ _ ‘The innkeeper knows the song and will share with you our location. He is a trusted friend and a part of the revolution. Chilong may be a Fire Nation colony, but the people there are Earth Kingdom citizens through and through. That was another reason why we had to leave. Thuy was attacked. She and Lei were practicing in the yard when someone saw them. They started throwing rocks at them. I know I told you that I would stay in Chilong until you came to get me, but my children’s safety goes first. I hope to see you soon. Love, Elri.’ _ ” 

Everyone stood quiet. 

“Who the hell is Elri?” Toph asked. Katara and Sokka looked at each other. 

“I have no idea,” Sokka said, “I’ve never heard of an Elri” 

“Neither have I.” Katara shook her head, “Do you think we can trust her?” 

Zuko scrunched his eyebrows, “That name sounds familiar,” He murmured. 

“What do you mean?” Aang asked he had come over just before Katara started reading.

“I don’t know, I just recognize the name. Both Elri and Thuy. I don’t know from where,” Zuko said. 

“We should try it out then,” Suki said. She looked at Sokka and the rest of the group. 

“Yay, another adventure,” Toph said sarcastically. Everyone laughed and then moved to set up camp. Agreeing that they would leave in the morning.

“Katara wait,” Sokka told his sister. 

“Yeah?” She asked. Sokka looked at his sister and then down to the floor. 

“Dad gave me two letters. One to read in front of everyone and one for just the two of us.” He pulled out another letter from his bag. He looked to make sure all of the others were out of earshot before handing the letter to Katara. 

Katara took it and broke the seal yet again, “ _ ‘Dear Katara and Sokka, I knew this time would come eventually. I just didn’t know when. But you need to know. Katara, my child, you are not the first water bender in your family.’ _ ” Katara and Sokka looked at each other shocked, “ _ ‘ I know you probably have a lot of questions, and I’m sorry that I can not explain them to you in this letter. But know, that Elri is my sister, a water bender, who was taken by the Fire Nation over 20 years ago. I am so sorry Sokka, Katara, but you must trust me and you must trust Elri. She has more skin in this game than you may think. I love you, Your Father. _ ” 

Sokka and Katara sit in silence. 

“We have an aunt?” Sokka asked incredulously. 

“Apparently. This just means we have more reason to find out what’s going on in Chilong,” Katara realized. 

Sokka nodded, “Yeah. But I wonder what Dad meant about her having more skin in this game than we think.”

“I don’t know,” Katara said. She looked up at her older brother, “But what I do know, is that we need to get some sleep, we’re going to have a long day tomorrow.” 

Sokka nodded his head and then looked out at the ocean. Katara stood up and made her way over to the camp, she knew Sokka needed some time with his thoughts. 

When Katara woke in the morning she saw Sokka still sitting outside thinking. 

Aang walked up to her as she exited her tent. 

“What did you and Sokka talk about last night, he didn’t come to bed last night.”

“We found out some things last night, and I think Sokka’s just having a hard time dealing with it.” 

Aang nodded and walked away to help pack up.

Katara looked over at her brother before taking a breath out and walking over to him. 

“How are you?” She asked. 

“We need to find her.” Sokka clenched his jaw and tightened his grip on his hands. 

“Who, Elri?” 

“Who else would I be talking about?!” Sokka exploded. He took a breath, “We need to find her, we need to know why our Father kept her from us and we need to know the truth.”


End file.
